First Love Affair
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Dark chocolate. Cinta pertama seharusnya manis dan lembut. Namun, kau tahu, tidak semua rasa manis akan terasa manis. Circle Pair. AU, shounen-ai, OOC, death chara. Dun like dun read! If U dun mind, RnR!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** (One-sided) SasuNaru/NaruSaku/SakuSasu [circle]

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warning:** AU, shounen-ai, yaoi, OOC, _bad words_, _typos_, _death character_. _**Don't like don't read! Flamers be gone!**_ _Clear enough? Good_.

**Summary:** _Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: __**Dark chocolate**_. Cinta pertama seharusnya manis dan lembut. Namun, kau tahu, tidak semua rasa manis akan terasa manis.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**First Love Affair**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Valentine Day's fanfic**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"SAKURA-CYAAAAAAAN~ KENCANLAH DENGANKUU~"

Terdengar suara dengan frekuensi Hertz terbesar yang pernah menggema di penjuru SMA Konoha. Padahal masih pagi—terlalu pagi bahkan untuk gangguan semacam itu—tapi pemilik suara tersebut tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kapanpun dan di manapun untuk seseorang yang disukai… meski hasil yang didapatkan tidak semulus yang diharapkan.

"Oi, Naruto! Pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut aja! Nggak tau orang mau tidur apa?" gerutu pemilik suara kedua, Kiba, yang sedang rebahan di atap—yang sayangnya berada tepat di samping pemilik suara pertama.

"Heh, salah sendiri begadang main _game_ semalaman! Nggak ngajak-ngajak sih, kualat 'kan!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto memberikan pemuda kurang tidur itu pandangan meremehkan.

"Ckk! Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri yang lebih memilih untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sakura!" protes pemuda kedua lagi. "Lagipula, kupikir kau akan langsung ke rumahku setelah kunjunganmu di'tolak'nya…" tambahnya sambil mencoba tidur lagi. Telinganya mendengar tawa licik Naruto yang kemudian berkata,

"Kau pikir aku benar ditolak ya? Salah besar, Kiba!" cengir Naruto puas. "Sudah kubilang, Sakura-chan menyukaiku~" tambahnya dengan percaya diri dengan hidung terangkat ke atas.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang mengajak cowok lain untuk ikut berkunjung." Tiba-tiba suara ketiga terdengar dari sosok yang disangka sudah tertidur pulas semenjak tadi.

"Kupikir kau tidur…" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari berpikir memang tidak ada yang bisa tidur kalau Naruto ada di sekitar, "dan siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pemuda ketiga, Shikamaru, melirik Naruto yang menelan ludah. Ternyata benar yang ia lihat kemarin malam. "Tanya Naruto," jawabnya singkat, membuat Kiba semakin penasaran. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar pemuda berambut coklat itu berasumsi,

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengajak Sasuke ke rumah Sakura kemarin?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto. Dan begitu didapatkannya wajah kecoklatan yang bersemu merah, Kiba langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_No shit, Man! Are you nuts?_" Pemuda itu menahan perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa; tidak menyangka sahabatnya melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

"_Shut it, Dog freak!_" seru Naruto. "Aku nggak punya pilihan lain! Sakura-chan 'kan suka sama dia—cih!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu melipat lengan dengan kesal meski wajahnya berkata lain.

"_I mean—really_? Kau benar-benar mengajak Sasuke?" Sepertinya Kiba masih ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya. "Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan itu untuk diperhatikan cewek yang disukainya tau!" Kemudian, ia tertawa lagi, tidak peduli dengan tatapan maut yang diberikan Naruto ke arahnya.

"Mentang-mentang udah jadian sama Hinata-chan, bukan berarti bisa mengejekku kayak gini, 'kan?" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu dengan kesal, tak mempedulikan Kiba yang masih tertawa dan Shikamaru yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setelah pergi sepenuhnya, pemuda bermarga Nara itu menepuk kepala coklat Kiba sedikit keras hingga pemuda Inuzuka itu berhenti tertawa.

"Harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, Kiba," tegur Shikamaru.

Yang ditegur merasa sedikit bersalah, "Iya iya…"

Sebenarnya Kiba mengerti perasaan Naruto, begitu pun dengan Shikamaru. Pemilik marga Uzumaki yang sudah berteman dengan mereka sedari kecil itu menyukai perempuan yang juga teman masa kecil mereka. Haruno Sakura, itulah namanya. Tidak ada satu hari pun terlewati tanpa mendengar Naruto berbicara tentangnya. _Sakura-chan ini… Sakura-chan itu…_ pokoknya apapun yang pasti diawali dengan nama 'Sakura-chan'… sampai membuat mereka lumayan jengah hingga akhirnya terbiasa. Sayangnya, 'Sakura-chan' yang disukai Naruto itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang diharapkan sang Uzumaki. Kenapa? Karena Sakura menyukai teman sedari kecil mereka yang seorang lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang tak disangka dapat bertahan dengan kekonyolan mereka selama ini. Pemuda itu merupakan seseorang yang sangat dipuja Sakura sehingga gadis itu tak memiliki waktu untuk melihat pemuda lainnya. Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui, Naruto mati-matian merebut perhatian gadis berambut merah muda tersebut… meskipun harus memanfaatkan 'saingannya'.

Kiba menghela napas panjang, "Padahal masih banyak cewek di dunia ini…" gumamnya.

"Percuma. Naruto nggak akan mendengarmu…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pemuda yang meninggalkan atap dengan penuh kekesalan tengah berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia merasa kecewa terhadap sahabatnya yang seharusnya mendukungnya—bukan mengejeknya. Tapi, ia lebih kecewa lagi terhadap dirinya yang bisa melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti kemarin malam.

Demi diperbolehkan bermain ke rumah Sakura, Naruto mengajak Sasuke yang tempo itu sedang senggang. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau tapi ia ingin sekali mengenal Sakura lebih jauh—dan cara yang terpikir di otaknya adalah dengan bermain ke rumahnya. Alih-alih ia berkata untuk belajar bersama mengenai subjek yang tak dimengertinya. Sesuai dugaan, Sakura membantunya mengerjakan dan Sasuke sibuk mengejeknya bodoh. Baginya tak masalah selama Sakura memperhatikannya.

Apakah Sasuke mengetahui niat sesungguhnya dari Naruto? Tentu saja. Yang paling mengerti Naruto adalah Sasuke. Dan meskipun sulit dipercaya, yang paling mengerti Sasuke adalah Naruto. Sifat mereka memang bertolak belakang, namun, semua orang yang mengenal mereka paham bahwa tak ada yang mengerti satu sama lain sebaik mereka. Perbedaannya hanyalah bahwa Naruto terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam benak sang Uchiha. Kata lain yang selalu disebut Sasuke adalah terlalu BODOH.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bodoh, Naruto berjalan sambil mengutuki Kiba dengan mata yang terpejam entah bagaimana. Ia tak melihat—tentu saja—seseorang yang berjalan dari arah seberang yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal di tangan. Kedua hal—bodoh—tersebut menyebabkan mereka saling menabrak—tapi tanpa terjatuh. Dan saat Naruto ingin minta maaf karena tidak melihat langkahnya, seketika kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokan setelah melihat bahwa yang tak sengaja ditabraknya adalah Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Lihat ke depan kalau jalan, Dobe," Sasuke menatapnya jengkel sambil menutup buku tebal bertuliskan _Law of Independence_. "Tentu saja yang membuat ribut tadi pagi adalah kau. Merepotkan saja," tambahnya setelah mengingat suara cempreng ketika ia baru tiba di kelas.

Naruto mendengus, "Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Shikamaru. Lebih baik kudengar 'hn'mu yang biasanya."

Mendengar itu, sang Uchiha menyeringai, "Hn. Cemburu?"

Sang Uzumaki merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, "Jangan membuatku mau muntah, Teme!" jijiknya. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu pada hubungan persahabatan Sasuke dan Shikamaru! Semua juga tahu kalau ia yang lebih akrab dengan sang Uchiha… err, apa itu tadi?

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sepertinya menyusul pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Sakura-chan! _Ohayou ttebayo_!" sapa Naruto riang melihat gadis pujaannya.

Sang gadis, Haruno Sakura, melihat Naruto sekilas sambil mengangguk sebelum fokus sepenuhnya pada pemuda satunya. "Ini buku yang waktu itu aku bilang. Semoga bisa membantumu ya!" katanya pada sang Uchiha sembari menyerahkan dua buku agak tebal berukuran sedang dan mempunyai judul yang berhubungan dengan hukum.

"Hn," balas Sasuke menerima kedua buku tersebut.

"Teme! Bilang terima kasih ke Sakura-chan! Dia 'kan sudah berbaik hati membawakan itu untukmu!" seru Naruto menegur Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak sopan.

"Naruto, jangan menyalahkan Sasuke!" Sakura malah balik menegurnya. "Aku sendiri kok yang mau melakukannya. Sasuke-kun 'kan perlu banyak referensi untuk ujian universitas nanti—ah, aku tidak bilang kau tidak bisa tanpa itu ya, Sasuke-kun! Bagiku, Sasuke-kun selalu yang terpintar kok!" pada bagian akhir, gadis itu meyakinkan diri bahwa ia selalu perhatian pada sang Uchiha. Dan tentu saja berharap bahwa 'Sasuke-kun'nya menganggap hal itu sebagai hal baik dan membalasnya. Sayang, harapannya terlalu tinggi.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi sang Haruno. Malahan, ia melirik Naruto dengan sinis seolah berkata 'lihat? Dia sendiri yang mau.' Dan lengkungan sinis itu berubah menjadi seringai ketika mendapati wajah Naruto yang kesal.

"Sakura-chan terlalu baik sama orang macam dia!" Naruto mulai protes. "Padahal aku bisa lebih dan lebih baik lagi daripada si brengsek ini!"

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam, "Naruto! Jaga ucapanmu! Sasuke-kun bukan orang brengsek—meskipun brengsek, aku tetap menyukainya dan kau tidak berhak menghinanya!" tegasnya, lalu beralih pada sang Uchiha, "Tapi Sasuke-kun bukan orang brengsek kok!" yakinnya dengan senyum manis.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut hanya membalikkan badan lalu berjalan kembali ke arah yang tadi dilaluinya. Sakura pun mengikutinya bagaikan pendamping setia, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sebelum berbelok ke kelas, Sasuke melirik pemuda berambut pirang itu sekilas. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan wajah kecoklatan itu adalah ungkapan kesedihan yang ditutupi kekesalan.

Diam-diam, Sasuke berharap; semoga suatu hari nanti Sakura bisa hilang sepenuhnya dari hati dan pikiran Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Silakan diambil! Gratis dari tim _valentine_ OSIS Konoha!"

Para siswi berkerumun di depan ruang OSIS yang kini beraksen _pink_ karena _Valentine Day_ yang tiba dua hari lagi. Mereka mengambil selebaran yang berisi resep membuat coklat enak beserta contoh jadi dari kue yang tertera di dalamnya. Saking beringasnya para perempuan, tim _valentine_ OSIS Konoha kewalahan menyiapkan kue gratis—bahkan membuat ketua OSIS yang jarang sekali masuk dapur harus bantu memasak.

"Tahun depan, akan kuhapus program _valentine_!" gerutu ketua Osis, Hyuuga Neji, yang sedang memotong coklat menjadi bagian terkecil.

"Tahun depan kau 'kan sudah tidak menjabat lagi," sahut wakil ketua OSIS, Aburame Shino, sembari memasukkan krim _vanilla_ ke dalam wadah coklat.

"Kalau punya waktu mengeluh, lebih baik kau urus panci yang nyaris mendidih itu, Neji!" Tenten, sekretaris OSIS, menegur keras ketuanya sambil tetap memotong kue yang sudah matang lalu membungkusnya menggunakan alumunium foil dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Chouji! Berhenti memakan coklatnya!" perintahnya kemudian pada pemuda yang kelihatan mencicipi coklat batangan yang dipersiapkan sebagai bahan.

"Aku—nyem—lapar…" gumam Chouji, bendahara Osis, yang hendak mengambil lagi coklat batangan—namun, langsung berhenti saat mendapati aura mengerikan Tenten tertuju padanya, "maaf, Bos…" ia pun kembali melayani para siswi; membantu gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi ke belakang.

"Tolong _Truffle_-nya lagi, Chouji!" pinta Ino, HuMas OSIS, yang sibuk memilih kue untuk dibagikan. Chouji memberinya kue yang dimaksud lalu beralih pada gadis berambut merah muda yang juga datang untuk mengambil coklat.

"Aku juga mau, Chouji," pinta Sakura yang lalu diberi kue _Mini Choco_ yang hanya tersisa satu. "Syukurlah! Kupikir akan kehabisan!" cerianya. Gadis itu mendatangi sahabatnya, "Ino, nanti bantu aku membuatnya ya!"

Ino tersenyum, "Untuk Sasuke? Boleh saja—silakan!" balasnya sambil tetap melayani. Ia mengambil _Heart-race Biscuit_ lalu memberikannya pada gadis di depannya seraya bertanya pada Sakura yang berada di sampingnya, "Kau akan memberi Naruto juga?"

Sang Haruno menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa Naruto juga? Aku 'kan tidak suka padanya," jawabnya polos, membuat Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Coklat tanda terima kasih mungkin? _Giri Choco_ begitu?" Ino menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat para siswi berkurang drastis. "Naruto sahabatmu juga, 'kan?"

Mendecak, Sakura membalas, "Kalau hanya basa-basi, aku malas. Aku tidak suka padanya dan aku takkan memberikannya coklat. Titik!" tegasnya dengan nada kesal. Ia tak suka kalau setiap kali harus disangkutpautkan dengan pemuda pirang itu hanya karena Naruto suka padanya. Mau apapun yang orang bilang, ia hanya menyukai Sasuke.

Ino menggidikkan bahu, "Terserah kau saja," ucapnya meski dalam hati merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Ia pun menjalani tugasnya lagi setelah Sakura pamit untuk duluan ke kelas. Tak lama setelah Sakura berlalu, Ino mendapati Naruto mendatanginya. "Hai, Naruto! Mau coklat juga?" tawarnya.

Sang Uzumaki terlihat gelisah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sebungkus kecil coklat di hadapannya. "Menurutmu, apa Sakura-chan akan memberikanku coklat, Ino?" tanyanya pelan sehingga hanya Ino yang mendengarnya. Ia menatap gadis yang mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum sedih, "Tidak mungkin ya… Sakura-chan 'kan menyukai Sasuke…" lirihnya.

"Hei, kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi, 'kan? Jangan buang harapanmu, Naruto!" Ino berusaha menghibur pemuda yang benar-benar menyukai sahabatnya itu. "Lihat saja lusa pas _valentine_!" semangatnya.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil, "_Yeah. Thanks, Ino_…" kemudian pergi dengan tenang.

"Tumben Naruto begitu…" Neji berkomentar, "kenapa dia?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Penyakit cinta," Shino membalas, membuat Tenten nyaris memotong jarinya karena tak menyangka pemuda pecinta serangga tersebut bisa berkata semacam itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Velentine_ pun tiba. Para siswi heboh memberikan kue coklat buatan mereka kepada orang yang mereka sukai, atau bahkan kepada orang yang menurut mereka pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih. Para siswa yang mendapatkan coklat pun tak kalah heboh. Ada yang membanggakan diri di depan mereka yang tak mendapatkan coklat, ada yang malu-malu menerimanya, ada pula yang langsung memakannya sampai habis. Dan di antaranya, ada yang sibuk 'melarikan diri' dari serbuan coklat yang menggunung karena yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak suka manis.

_Menyebalkan! Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak suka manis! Apa perlu pasang pengumuman sampai mereka mengerti?_

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Uchiha Sasuke yang melarikan diri ke atap karena muak melihat benda-benda _pink_ yang disodorkan padanya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa laki-laki senang menerima makanan terkutuk itu? Katakan ia berlebihan tapi memang itu yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke menghela napas setelah duduk bersandar pada tembok gudang atap. Hanya di situlah tempat ia bisa menenangkan diri. Tak ada polusi suara, benda-benda menyesatkan, maupun Sakura. Ya, tidak ada Sakura. Perlu ia katakan bahwa ia tak pernah menyukai gadis itu? Memang mereka berteman sejak kecil, tapi tak sedikitpun Sasuke menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Bah! Bahkan pertemanan itu sendiri adalah neraka ringan baginya. Kenapa? Karena gadis berambut merah muda itu kerap menempel padanya layaknya perangko yang tidak bisa dilepas, dan Sasuke merasa risih. Sekali lagi, RISIH! Tambahkan GERAH kalau perlu! Apa gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya? Atau terlalu bebal? Apapun itu, yang jelas, Sasuke tidak suka.

Sekali lagi, bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang. Bisa-bisanya ia terjebak dalam keadaan di mana ia di'ikuti' gadis yang menyukainya, sementara ia sendiri 'mengikuti' orang yang ia sukai secara diam-diam. _Stalker_ maksudnya? Bukan seperti itu. Sasuke 'mengikuti' dalam arti memperhatikan dari jauh. Heeh… bahkan ia sebenarrnya sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati orang yang disukainya secara terang-terangan. Kalau bertanya kenapa, jawabannya adalah karena mereka hanya akan bertengkar seperti biasanya. Dan jawaban satunya lagi adalah karena orang yang disukainya menyukai _Pink Banshee_ itu dengan segenap jiwa.

Kau dapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'siapa' yang tak terlontar. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah itu gila karena ia menyukai sesama jenis? Hei, cinta itu gila! Kau mau bilang apa lagi?

Kami-Sama, hentikan ia sebelum terlanjur jatuh lebih dalam. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan jika jatuhnya sudah terlalu dalam? Bahkan jauh sebelum hari ini?

"Melarikan diri dari para penggemarmu, Teme?"

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa perlu membuka mata, ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah sahabat yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya.

"Sakura-chan memberimu coklat, 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada agak sinis.

"Kau akan muntah begitu melihat apa yang diberikannya, Dobe. Percayalah," Sasuke menjawab sedikit frustasi karena mengingat kembali benda _pink_ yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Tak terduga, yang didapatnya adalah tawa kecil dari sang Uzumaki. Tawa yang terdengar begitu indah di telinganya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu," sahut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya lalu menyodorkannya pada sang Uchiha. "Coklat?" tawarnya.

Hampir saja Sasuke terguling karena saking terkejutnya mendapat tawaran seperti itu dari Naruto. Apa-apaan itu? Harusnya ia tahu kalau—

"_Dark chocolate_, Teme," potong Naruto mengetahui pikiran sahabatnya, "lebih terasa pahit daripada manis," jelasnya seraya mengambil sepotong coklat dari tangannya sendiri lalu memakannya. Dan meskipun ragu, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil sepotong coklat yang sama lalu mencicipinya.

Manis yang lebih terasa pahit. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" Sasuke bertanya pelan.

"Ruang OSIS. Mereka membagikan selebaran tentang cara membuat coklat beserta hasil jadinya. Karena gratis, aku mengambilnya," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak kusangka kau akan ikut-ikutan perayaan bodoh semacam ini," ejeknya. Lagi, yang didapatnya adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga. Naruto mengangkat bahu seraya berkata dengan lirih,

"Habisnya, ditunggu pun Sakura-chan tidak akan memberikanku coklat. Dia terlalu menyukaimu…"

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya; kesal dengan Naruto yang hanya ada Sakura dalam pikirannya. Namun, begitu melirik pemuda Uzumaki itu, kekesalannya langsung sirna karena mendapati Naruto yang terlihat kecewa. "Dobe?"

"Enaknya jadi kau… Sakura-chan sangat menyukaimu, dan akan memberikan apa saja yang kau inginkan…" lirih Naruto lagi, "aku sebal!"

Sepertinya hari itu Sasuke memang akan sering menghela napas panjang seperti kakek-kakek.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ino, apa kau tahu Sasuke-kun di mana?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sekeliling; mencari pujaan hatinya.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Sepertinya dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," jawabnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit, "Kau… tidak memberikan Sasuke-kun coklat?" tanyanya lagi ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna merah dengan pita kuning yang ia tahu sebagai kue coklat Ino.

Lagi, Ino menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini untuk Shikamaru—walaupun mungkin dia akan menolaknya." Jawaban itu membuat sang Haruno menghela napas. Ino mengerti apa yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini. "Aku belum menyerah soal Shikamaru meskipun dia sudah punya orang yang disukainya, Sakura…" jelasnya.

"Kalau aku berada di posisimu dan Sasuke sebagai targetnya juga aku tidak akan menyerah, Ino," sahut Sakura—kali ini ganti membuat sang Yamanaka menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur ada yang menyukaimu sepenuh hati, _Forehead-girl_," goda Ino sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Jangan membuatku mual, _Ino-pig_! Naruto sama sekali bukan tipeku!" seru Sakura dari kejauhan sebelum gadis Yamanaka itu berlalu sepenuhnya.

**_Pulang sekolah_**

"Sakura-chan, kencanlah denganku!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba di depan loker gadis yang disukainya. Dan gadis Haruno yang bersangkutan melihatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, 'ini sudah yang ke berapa kali, huh?'

"Kumohon, kencanlah denganku!" seru Naruto lagi sambil membungkukkan badan dan menjulurkan dua tiket taman ria yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia bertekad untuk tidak gagal kali ini, dan entah mengapa, ia memiliki firasat bahwa pujaan hatinya akan berkata 'ya'.

Sakura meletakkan buku-bukunya di dalam loker sembari berkata, "Tidak. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya akan berkencan dengan Sasuke. Hanya karena hari ini hari _valentine_, bukan berarti aku akan bersikap lunak dan berkata 'ya' padamu," tolaknya.

"Sekali ini saja! Kalau kau setuju untuk berkencan denganku sekali ini saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" pinta Naruto buru-buru. Bagaimanapun ia menginginkan Sakura untuk kencan dengannya.

Haruno muda itu menutup loker lalu menguncinya, "Berapa kali pun kau bilang begitu, nyatanya tidak ada sehari pun berlalu tanpa kau mengajakku kencan! _I'm not deaf and I know you're not either_!" kali ini responnya sedikit kasar. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Naruto!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan!"

Dan Sakura terdiam, bukan karena kalimat yang dilontarkan untuknya melainkan nada yang terdengar dari sang pemuda. Begitu dalam dan pasti. Ketika mata hijaunya menatap bola biru sang Uzumaki, Sakura mendapati keseriusan yang tidak biasanya terpancar dari langit cerah tersebut. Keseriusan bahwa Naruto menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan..." Naruto mengulangi akuannya, "mungkin kau menganggap bahwa selama ini aku menyukaimu hanya karena tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke—tapi… tapi kau salah… Aku benar-benar menyukaimu…" jelasnya dengan tatapan lurus yang mampu membuat hati siapapun berdegup kencang karenanya.

"Naruto…"

"Aku janji, kalau kau mau berkencan denganku sekali ini, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku juga akan berhenti menghina Sasuke," ucap Naruto menjanjikan sesuatu yang memang tidak akan dilanggarnya. "Jadi?"

Sang Haruno menghela napas. Yah, semua agar Naruto berhenti mengganggunya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"TEME!"

Sasuke dikejutkan dari tidur ayamnya oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Untunglah ketika itu mereka berada di atap sekolah—kebiasaan Sasuke: tidur sebentar di atap setelah sekolah usai lalu pulang ke rumah setelah malam menjelang. Hanya Naruto yang mengetahui kebiasaan itu sehingga ia sering menemukan pemuda berambut pirang itu menungguinya.

"Dobe, menyingkir! Kau berat!" protes Sasuke yang berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan maut Naruto. Yang bersangkutan malah nyengir lima jari, kemudian perlahan melepaskannya. "Kenapa senyam-senyum?" heran sang Uchiha.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi hari ini! Ayo tebak!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Apa? Kau berhasil mengajak kencan Sakura?" Sasuke asal tebak dengan seringai di bibirnya, berpikir bahwa itu semua tak lebih dari harapan sang pemuda rambut pirang. Namun, seringai itu jatuh tepat di saat ia mendapati Naruto mengangguk dengan senangnya. "Kau… berhasil?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"BINGGO~!" ceria Naruto. "Aku dan Sakura-chan akan berkencan ke Taman Ria Konoha besok! Hebat, 'kan!" Dan Uzumaki muda itu pun menceritakan rencananya untuk esok hari kepada sang sahabat—yang semakin lama semakin suram. "Karena itulah, aku butuh bantuanmu!" serunya kemudian setelah menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke menahan perasaannya yang mulai berkecamuk dengan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak peduli. "Bukan urusanku," balasnya singkat sambil berdiri.

"Ayolah, Teme! Bukannya aku nggak tahu apa kesukaan Sakura-chan, tapi 'kan lebih pasti lagi kalau aku mendengarnya darimu! Sakura-chan sering bilang kesukaannya padamu, 'kan?" Naruto mendekati sang Uchiha yang mulai berjalan. "Bantu aku sekali ini, Teme!" pintanya.

"Dan sebagai gantinya?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang bingung, "apa bayaranku?"

Naruto mendengus keras, "Ini yang kau lakukan pada sahabatmu? Walaupun aku sudah menduganya, hanya tak menyangka kalau benar akan seperti ini!" sebalnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli, "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, Dobe," jawabnya dingin, "jadi, apa bayaranku?"

"Teme…" geram Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Setelahnya, ia membuang napas panjang, "_Wakatta ttebayo_… apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan berat.

_Kau!_—tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke bilang begitu. Lantas, apa yang harus ia bilang? Apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai keinginannya?

"… Menjauh dari Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau… ternyata kau juga menyukai Sakura-chan…?" duganya tak percaya.

Ingin Sasuke membantah habis-habisan sangkaan itu. Dirinya menyukai Sakura? Mimpi buruk macam apa itu? Kenapa si bodoh itu tak menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang disukainya? Apa ia harus berkata secara gamblang? Jujur lalu kehilangan sahabatnya, atau berbohong demi tetap bersamanya? Yang mana, Sasuke?

"Bukan urusanmu." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab keduanya. Namun, ia tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Aku yakin bahwa 'kencan' yang kau bilang ini setengahnya adalah paksaan—tentu darimu—dan rasa kasihan dari Sakura. Tidak berarti bahwa kau akan berpacaran dengannya setelah 'kencan' kalian selesai," ucapnya tanpa nada namun tak mengurangi kadar asam dalam kandungannya.

Naruto hampir saja menarik kerah sang Uchiha kalau tidak mengingat janjinya dengan Sakura. Ya, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Ia dan Sakura tidak mungkin pacaran meskipun kencan mereka telah berakhir. Ia sendiri yang menegaskan hal itu. Ia sendiri yang berjanji akan menjauhi Sakura—dan Sasuke—setelah permintaannya terpenuhi. Dan tidak, ia takkan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Kalau dengan begitu Sakura bisa bahagia, ia akan melakukan apapun.

"_Deal_."

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menyanggupi 'bayaran'nya. Ia pikir pemuda itu takkan melepaskan gadis pujaannya—ah, bukan begitu. Ia tahu Naruto. Ia paham bagaimana otak dalam kepala pirang itu bekerja. Ia berani taruhan bahwa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto sekarang adalah 'apapun demi kebahagiaan Sakura'. Sekalipun kehilangan segalanya…

Demi Sakura…

Sasuke-lah yang menarik kerah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu membelalakkan _sapphire_-nya dalam keterkejutan.

"Apa-apaan Te—"

"Apa tidak ada hal selain Sakura dalam pikiranmu, Dobe?" kesal Sasuke.

Naruto pun menjadi kesal, "Maksudmu, Teme? Memangnya salah? Aku menyukainya!" Ia mencoba melepas cengkeraman Sasuke pada kerahnya. "Lagipula bukannya kau senang kalau aku tidak mengganggu Sakura-chan lagi, _huh_? Kau suka padanya, 'kan?"

Agaknya kemarahan mulai merasuki hati sang Uchiha, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, BODOH!"

Naruto menjadi bingung, "Terus kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauh dari Sakura-chan? Sudah jelas kalau kau menyukai—"

Dan kalimat itu terputus, menyadari beberapa detik kemudian bahwa mulutnya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata karena Sasuke menguncinya… dengan bibirnya sendiri.

PLAK!

"APA-APAAN KAU!" Naruto mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan kasar seolah baru saja terkena racun mematikan. "JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya penuh kemarahan.

Sang Uchiha meludahkan darah yang keluar dari bibir bagian dalam, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara…" ucapnya dingin, tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada sang Uzumaki.

Naruto kembali melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Sasuke—yang tentu saja dihindari Uchiha muda itu dengan mudah. "Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?" tanya itu terdengar bagai mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika tidak mendapatkan penjelasan yang masuk akal.

Sasuke tahu betapa marahnya Naruto—terlepas dari panggilannya yang bukan nama depan. Namun, ia tak berkeinginan untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya. Biar pemuda pirang itu saja yang memikirkannya agar tahu betapa serius perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Pikirkan itu, Uzumaki." _Kuharap bukan hanya Sakura yang kini memenuhi kepalamu…_

Melihat Sasuke hendak pergi, Naruto menahan lengannya. "Kau tidak pergi sebelum menjelaskan apa yang barusan, Sasuke!" tegasnya. Sang Uchiha menghentakkan tangannya dengan tetap menatap lekat bola biru itu.

"_I said, think._" Dan Sasuke berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam gedung, ia mendengar tiga kata yang dapat menghancurkan hatinya…

"Aku benci padamu…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esok pun tiba. Naruto menjemput Sakura di rumahnya menggunakan motor lalu mereka pergi ke Taman Ria Konoha. Sang Uzumaki sangat senang karena Sakura terlihat cantik—memang setiap hari gadis itu terlihat demikian, tapi ia ingin berpikir bahwa sang Haruno berdandan demi dirinya. Sekedar berharap tidak apa, 'kan?

Naruto menikmati saat-saat bersama Sakura yang tidak 'menolaknya'. Ia tahu bahwa hanya hari itu saja ia mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari sang gadis, setelahnya, semua akan kembali seperti semula di mana ia takkan dianggap dan perasaannya diabaikan. Tidak masalah. Toh, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Hanya saja, timbul masalah baru sekarang. Masalah yang berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kemarin melakukan hal yang tidak jelas maksud dan tujuan terhadap dirinya.

_Teme sialan itu… apa sih maksudnya?_

"Sakura-chan, kalau sahabatmu menciummu…—di bibir, menurutmu, apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto saat ia dan Sakura sedang makan siang.

Sakura menatapnya bingung, tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Naruto, hal kecil semacam itu pun kau tak mengerti? Ya ampun~" Dan tawa itu langsung berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi sang Uzumaki yang bisa dikatakan 'benar-benar tidak mengerti'. Sakura menghela napas sambil tersenyum, "Itu tanda bahwa sahabatku mencintaiku."

_Tanda bahwa sahabatku mencintaiku…_

Naruto menatap Sakura lekat seolah mencari tanda bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan. Namun, nihil. Ia tak mendapatkan tanda itu dari bola mata hijau sang Haruno. Balasan itu… sungguhan.

_Pikirkan itu, Uzumaki._

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau habis menonton drama di TV? Karena kalau sungguhan, aku takkan melakukannya denganmu," ucap Sakura santai, tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan sang Uzumaki.

"I-iya! Aku baru menonton drama TV tadi malam. Jadi, mungkin sedikit terbawa…" Naruto membalas dengan—mencoba—tertawa ceria agar perasaannya tertutupi. Bukan sakit hati karena Sakura kembali menolaknya, namun, ia memikirkan sahabatnya yang satu lagi.

_Masa' iya Sasuke…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sakura-chan, aku senang sekali!" ucap Naruto di depan pintu keluar Taman Ria Konoha, mengakhiri kencannya dengan Sakura—sekaligus perpisahan dengan cinta pertamanya. Mengejutkan mengingat bahwa Naruto menghadapi semua dengan lapang dada dan tanpa perasaan menyesal. Namun, sungguh, satu hari yang telah usai ini membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Sejujurnya, awal tadi aku tak menyangka kalau akan semenyenangkan ini bermain denganmu, tapi terbukti itu salah," balas Sakura dengan senyum, "dan mengenai janjimu…"

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan! Aku pasti menepati janjiku untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi! Percayalah!" Naruto meyakinkan gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar. Ia tahu Sakura mengerti maksudnya. Tak terduga, ia malah melihat Sakura menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kalau kau memang ingin mengajakku main lagi seperti ini, aku tak keberatan. Walaupun aku menyukai Sasuke, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu, 'kan? Hanya saja, lain kali aku tak ingin menggunakan kata 'kencan' lagi, cukup bermain saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura—membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Ia masih bisa bermain dengan Sakura lagi? Seseorang cubit pipinya agar ia tahu ia tak sedang bermimpi!

"_Okay ttebayo_! Lain kali kita main bertiga dengan Sasuke—atau berlima dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba juga—ah, Ino juga boleh diajak!" seru Naruto senang sambil berjalan di sebelah sang Haruno yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya. "Kita main ramai-ramai ya~" Apapun sebutannya, ia senang karena masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berada di sisi Sakura.

Sore itu, Naruto pulang dengan hati riang gembira setelah mengantarkan Sakura. Saking senangnya ia sampai tidak melihat ke depan sehingga terlambat menghentikan laju motornya dari menabrak seekor kucing hitam yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di tengah jalan. Tinggal sedikit hingga kucing itu tertabrak, Naruto membanting kemudinya, mengakibatkan motor beserta dirinya terhempas ke sisi jalan.

Gelap pun menyelimuti.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tepat seperti yang dijanjikan Naruto, Sakura tak melihat pemuda itu mengumandangkan perasaannya pada dirinya. Sedikit lega, meskipun juga sedikit kecewa. Lega karena akhirnya Naruto menjadi sedikit tenang—dan tetap menyukainya; kecewa karena sepertinya ia membuat Naruto memaksakan diri untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Buktinya, sudah tiga hari mereka jarang bertegur sapa—bahkan sekedar menjuluki 'teme-dobe' pun tidak. Sakura lebih sering melihat Naruto tertidur di mejanya, sementara Sasuke entah di mana. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sayangnya, Sakura tak tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Di antara Naruto dan Sasuke ada satu benang yang tidak kelihatan. Benang yang berasal dari Sasuke untuk Naruto. Benang yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke dan—akhirnya—disadari oleh Naruto. Dan dua pemuda tersebut sedang mengklarifikasikan perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Sasuke, yang sudah yakin dengan perasaannya, tengah menunggu bagaimana reaksi Naruto—perasaan Naruto sendiri terhadapnya. Sedikit banyak ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya, namun, ia tak ingin membuang harapan. Perasaannya kepada Naruto sudah ada jauh sebelum Naruto menyukai Sakura—mereka memang berteman lebih lama ketimbang dengan yang lain—dan ia merasa tidak akan kalah dari gadis itu. Setidaknya, meskipun Naruto tak balas menyukainya sekarang, ia bisa membuat pemuda itu menyukainya seiring waktu berjalan.

Dan rencana itu akan dilakukannya sekarang, ketika kakinya melangkah ke kelas tempat Naruto bolos pelajaran olahraga. Sasuke agak tenang mengetahui kelas yang kosong karena hal itu memberinya privasi untuk bicara dengan Naruto secara leluasa. Ia pun mendekati Naruto yang tengah tertidur; menarik sebuah kursi lalu menempatkannya di depan meja sang Uzumaki. Sasuke pun duduk dalam keheningan.

Damai… melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas seperti itu rasanya damai… tenang… indah… Sasuke sampai meragukan bahwa pemuda itu adalah Naruto, si biang ribut sahabatnya. Dan cantik… helaian pirang yang terjatuh dengan sempurna di atas pelupuk mata yang menyembunyikan langit cerah di siang hari, warna karamel manis dengan tiga garis tegas di kedua sisi pipi yang bagaikan kue _manjuu_, membuat keindahan yang tampak di mata Sasuke semakin jelas. Meskipun deskripsi itu sedikit tertutupi oleh posisi Naruto yang menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan pasti setiap detail sang Uzumaki… karena ia sudah memperhatikannya bertahun-tahun.

Tangan putihnya terangkat untuk menyentuh warna pirang sang pemuda, mengusapnya pelan dan lembut, seperti sedang memperlakukan sesuatu yang berharga. Jemari itu pun turun ke pipinya, kembali mengelus lembut, berhati-hati agar tak membuat sang pemilik terbangun. Dan Sasuke melakukannya selama beberapa menit sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Dobe…" yang terucap pertama kali adalah julukan kesayangan untuk sang pemuda, "aku tahu kau tidak bisa mendengarku—dan aku tidak berharap kau mendengarkannya…" Sasuke kembali bermain dengan helaian pirang Naruto, "Apa kau sudah memikirkannya? Apa sekarang aku sudah ada dalam pikiranmu meski hanya sedikit?"

Jawaban yang diterima sang Uchiha hanyalah keheningan yang dihiasi napas ringan darinya dan sang pemuda Uzumaki. Ia mendengus sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kau akan menganggapku bodoh… tapi aku menyukaimu…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto lalu memberi sebuah kecupan kecil pada pipi bergaris itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Tirai karamel membuka, memperlihatkan langit biru yang tampak lelah. Sasuke menarik dirinya perlahan sambil tetap menatap Naruto yang terbangun; berpikir apakah pemuda itu mendengarnya tadi. Kalau ia mendengarnya, maka Sasuke tidak akan mengelak lagi. Ia akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya tentang perasaannya.

_Onyx_ dan _sapphire_ bertemu lekat dalam diam. Sasuke menunggu Naruto membuka suara, Naruto pun menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang memulai, maka mereka hanya menautkan pandangan dalam keteduhan. Mencoba mengerti apa yang dirasakan satu sama lain. Sasuke berusaha mengungkapkan perasaan pemuda yang disukainya, sementara Naruto berusaha merangkai kata untuk diucapkan pada sang Uchiha.

Pada akhirnya, kata-kata sungguh tak dibutuhkan… karena Naruto memberikan seulas senyum yang membuat Sasuke melupakan keraguannya akan perasaan sang Uzumaki. Senyuman yang menghangatkan hati dan memberikan harapan bagi perasaan sang Uchiha. Senyuman yang terbentuk dengan sempurna untuk seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintai. Dan ketika jemari kecoklatan terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah putih di hadapannya, langit biru itu kembali bersembunyi di balik pelupuk karamel, dan senyum itu kembali pada garis lurus yang sedikit membuka… diiringi bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh dengan berat.

Sasuke… hanya tidak percaya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Hanya lecet sedikit saja kok!"_

"_Tapi Naru-chan, menurut orang-orang yang ada di sana kau terbentur pagar pengaman! Untuk jaga-jaga, periksa ke rumah sa—"_

"_Kaa-san, aku tidak apa-apa! Lihat nih, aku bisa bergerak lincah, 'kan?"_

"_Iya sih… Heeh, kau membuat kaa-san cemas saja, Naru-chan…"_

"_Hehehe~ gomenne~"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari itu cuaca cerah. Burung berkicau dengan semangatnya, menghiasi matahari yang bersinar terang. Namun, suasana yang berada di sekitar pemuda bermarga Uchiha sama sekali bertolak belakang. Berdiri di depan sebuah pusara yang baru sepi beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke menatap nisan di hadapannya dengan datar. Tanpa emosi… tidak bisa berekspresi… karena semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

"_Pendarahan dalam otak. Kalau saja ditangani lebih cepat, mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan…"_

Tidak bisa percaya. Sasuke tidak bisa percaya… karena semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"_M-maaf! Ini semua salahku! Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menyanggupi ajakannya… mungkin Naruto masih—hiks…"_

Sasuke ingin menyalahkan gadis itu. Ia ingin menyalahkan gadis sial itu atas kematian sahabatnya… orang yang paling dicintainya… tapi, tidak bisa. Percuma menyalahkan seseorang jika apa yang hilang tidak bisa kembali. Sesuatu… seseorang yang telah pergi takkan bisa kembali lagi. Selamanya.

"_Aku benci padamu…"_

Ironisnya, kata-kata terakhir yang Sasuke ingat dari pemuda yang telah meninggalkannya itu adalah kalimat kebencian… beserta wajah yang tersenyum. Sasuke seperti mendapatkan kalimat menyakitkan itu dari Naruto yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Seakan pemuda itu memang benar membencinya dari lubuk hati terdalam. Seakan pemuda itu… Naruto… tak bisa menerima perasaannya…

Dan Sasuke teringat rasa yang dicicipinya bersama Naruto tempo hari. _Dark chocolate_; manis yang lebih terasa pahit. Manis akan kenangannya dengan Naruto, lalu pahit… akan kehilangan yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Tetesan hujan akhirnya jatuh dari langit malam sang Uchiha yang untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan emosi setelah sempat tenggelam dalam lautan penyangkalan… dan ketidakberdayaan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Begitulah kisahnya…" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. Sudah 20 tahun masa SMA-nya berakhir, ia kini menjadi seorang guru IPA di SMP Konoha. Dan dalam kelas yang diajarnya, ia memutuskan untuk berbagi cerita mengenai cinta pertamanya di SMA. Apalagi hari itu bertepatan dengan _Valentine_, ia ingin murid-muridnya tahu bahwa tidak hanya ada kebahagiaan di hari bahagia itu. Seperti rasa coklat yang menjadi simbolnya…

"Sensei, kenapa ceritanya sedih banget sih? Nggak ada yang bahagia apa?" protes seorang siswi yang matanya terlihat sembab sehabis menangis. Terdengar beberapa sahutan yang menyetujui, membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Karena Sensei ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri. Kalian sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki masa SMA yang merupakan sumber gejolak masa muda. Sensei ingin kalian lebih memikirkan masa depan kalian dengan matang," balas Sakura. "Sensei bukan melarang kalian jatuh cinta loh. Hanya saja, kasih sayang tidak terbatas untuk satu orang saja. Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sama. Hanya karena kalian menyukai orang lain, bukan berarti kalian bisa menolak perasaan orang lain yang menyayangi kalian. Sensei ingin kalian mengerti hal itu…"

_Meskipun sedikit terlambat menyadarinya, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Rasa sayangnya padaku kini tersampaikan dengan jelas. Kuharap Sasuke-kun juga…_

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan pria yang Sensei suka itu?" kini seorang siswa bertanya. Namun, belum sempat Sakura menjawab, bel pulang berbunyi, membuat murid-murid meraung sebal.

"Lain kali saja ya Sensei teruskan. Kalian bisa berkemas sekarang," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum seraya membereskan buku-bukunya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya~"

Haruno yang sudah menikah itu pun berjalan ke kantor untuk menaruh barang-barangnya. Ia mengambil tas tangannya lalu berpamitan dengan staf pengajar lainnya. Melewati koridor yang nyaris sepi, Sakura melihat ke luar jendela. Dari tempatnya memandang, ia bisa melihat langit biru berarak yang pada horizon tertentu memiliki sebuah garis bimasakti bagai lintasan pesawat alami, mengingatkannya akan reuni yang diadakan tiga tahun lalu.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Wah, kalian datang! Kupikir kalian akan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing," Sakura menyapa teman-teman SMA-nya._

"_Apa boleh buat, istriku bisa marah kalau aku tidak datang ke sini," Shikamaru menyahuti, "merepotkan saja…"_

"_Man, tetap jadi suami patuh istri nih! Kalau istriku sih pengertian dan sayang suami, jadi, malah aku yang tidak enak meninggalkannya…" timpal Kiba._

_Ino tertawa, "Kalian tidak berubah ya," gelinya, "by the way, kudoakan semoga istrimu melahirkan dengan sehat, Neji!" ucapnya pada mantan ketua OSIS SMA Konoha. Neji hanya mengangguk sambil mengangkat gelas sake-nya, sekaligus menunjukkan permintaan maaf karena sang istri tidak bisa datang._

"_Siapa yang menyangka kalau ketua kita ini akhirnya menikah dengan Tenten yang tidak bisa diatasinya? Aku ingin tertawa~"_

"_Chouji-kun, itu tidak sopan," Shino mengingatkan sebelum diam-diam tertawa._

"_Shino, mau mati, huh?" Neji mengancam pemuda yang masih tertawa kecil itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun ikut tertawa bersamaan dengan teman yang lain._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-kun belum datang ya? Apa dia tidak bisa datang?" tanya Sakura—yang membuat suasana menjadi hening tidak nyaman. "Err, ada apa?"_

"_Kau belum melihat berita, Sakura?" tanya Ino ragu. Sakura menggeleng, "Sayangnya belum karena selama seminggu kemarin aku penataran dengan guru SMP se-Jepang. Ada apa?"_

_Kiba menghela napas, "Kau tahu kalau Sasuke pindah ke luar negeri, 'kan?" setelah Sakura mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "tanggal 16 Februari, dia meneleponku dan Shikamaru, mengatakan bahwa dalam waktu dekat ia akan kembali ke Konoha, dan meminta kami untuk menemaninya menjenguk Naruto…"_

"_Sayangnya," Shikamaru melanjutkan, "pesawat yang ditumpanginya mengalami gangguan udara sehingga terjatuh… Tidak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut…"_

_Kali ini, giliran Sakura yang tak percaya._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Sekarang, kau berada di mana Sasuke-kun? Apa kau berhasil sampai ke Konoha?" lirih Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil tetap memandang horizon di kejauhan. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada jendela lalu menutup mata. Seulas senyum sendu menghiasi wajahnya.

_Cinta pertamaku memang gagal, tapi cintamu tidak 'kan, Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana pencarianmu selama ini? Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Kau tidak sendirian lagi di sana 'kan, Sasuke-kun? Ada dia di sisimu, 'kan?_

Sakura menarik diri untuk menatap langit yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga. Sekali lagi, senyum itu kembali terpampang di wajahnya sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah pulang.

_Naruto, bahagiakan Sasuke-kun ya?_

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Okeh. _Fanfic_ pertama yang Kyou _post_ setelah lama nggak bertelur *WTH?* _Gomen_, Kyou yakin _fanfic_ ini mengecewakan karena SasuNaru tidak bersatu seperti dalam _fluff _atau semacamnya. Apalagi, NaruSaku terlihat lebih banyak dalam _fanfic _ini, _hontou ni gomenne…_

TT_TT

Kenapa _angst_ untuk _valentine_? _Well, valentine_ emank aslinya berakhir dengan perpisahan, dan Kyou dapet idenya ya yang seperti ini. _My speciality is angst, remember?_ Kalo mau _humor_ ato _parody_, silakan bilang sama Chee-Sensei yang KELAMAAN VAKUM! /plak

Dan Kyou juga terancam vakum karena IP Kyou turun sangat jauh… KAMI-SAMA WHY? Yah, itu salah Kyou sendiri sih… *pundung di pojokan*

_Anyway, that's all for now. Reviews and constructive criticisms will always be much appreciated. Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
